At present, when a user visits a video website by using a browser, the browser sends a query instruction to a designated server, and the server searches a database according to a webpage URL in the query instruction, to obtain data such as links, titles and types of video resources included in the webpage URL, and returns the data to a browser terminal. The browser terminal displays the obtained data and presents the data to the user, so that the user can click to choose a corresponding option for playing.
In addition, a video player is embedded in some webpages in a form of a plug-in. Each video player plug-in has its own protocol specification. As long as a webpage developer writes a webpage script according to the specification, a corresponding player can be conveniently called to play video and audio data when a webpage is opened.
Although the existing manner for playing video website resources does not depend on extraction logic of a browser terminal and can reduce a burden on the terminal, a background server needs to be established and the server also needs to rely on support of a third-party database, which is a complex technology and increases development costs. In addition, each time a webpage is opened, a query instruction needs to be sent to the background server, and the server further needs to return a query result, which not only increases extra traffic consumption, but also affects a webpage display speed.